Turn Around
by The Nameless Flower
Summary: You don't have to be alone when you are lonely. When everything turns bad and you need someone to comfort all you have to do is...turn around.
1. Prologue: A Destined Meeting

_Tell me what you think about it and let me know if you want me to continue because I'm not sure._

_(Plus…I don't usually put curse words in writings; I usually leave a gap after the starting letters of that certain curse word.) _

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Prologue: A Destined Meeting**

"_Oh sh--!"_ a certain boy cursed mentally as he ran away from a few men tailing behind him, he collapsed down on the earthy ground due to the gun injury on his leg. His eyes showed despair as a bolt of high voltage thunder headed towards him; it was heading dangerously close to him. However, before it could reach him the thunderbolt slowly reduced in size until it became nothing, there was nothing in the still air. Before he blacked out he saw the backside of someone with a mass of brown hair.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**I'm so tired. Can't wait till I get home to have a nice, warm shower. Part-time jobs can be so exhausting,"** a brunette muttered to herself as she stifled a yawn. She broke out of her sleepy spell when she heard gunshots being fired.

"**Huh?" **

"_It's not night time, what kind of idiot would play with fireworks at this time of day?"_ she thought to herself.

She slowly and cautiously started making her way to where the noise came from. She dropped the shopping bags she carried when she saw the sight.

She saw a boy, not far from her age, running from some men looking like they came from the mafia _(I have a liking towards this word…don't ask ;; ) _She silently yelped when she saw the boy dropping to his knees as a bolt of thunder headed towards him. She can't help but notice the despair and emptiness she saw in his eyes.

"**I guess it can't be helped,"**she muttered to herself and sighed.

She walked towards the scene.

She has a stubborn personality, she always made sure she lent a helping hand towards those who needed it, no matter how dangerous the situation seemed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I woke up because someone repeatedly prodded me with a stick. _"What am I? A worm?" _he angrily thought to himself.

"**Hey, you alright?"** I looked up at the source of the voice. I waited until my vision cleared a little. When it did, I saw a pair of brown eyes looking intently at me, with an aura of worry; it calmed my anger a little.

I took in her image, she must be around the same age as me, she had long brown hair that was tied up in high pigtails and she gave me a feeling of warmth. Though I don't want to admit it, I can't help but notice how attractive she looked.

I broke out of my trance when I saw her waving her hands in front of me.

"**Can you see me?"** She said and started to display 3 fingers in front of me, **"How many fingers can you see?" **

I got slightly agitated because she was treating me as if I am an idiot so I slapped her hand away.

I saw her looking at me as if she's interested in something so I gave a low grunt. **"What are you staring at?" **

"**Nothing, just think that your black mask is weird." **She let out a soft giggle.

I felt my eyes soften for a moment. _Wait…why am I softening towards her?_

"**Hey,"** she disturbed my thought once more. **"Are you feeling okay now, do you want me to help you go back to where you are from?" **

"**Where am I?"** I moaned as I held my head, because I felt a splitting headache.

"**In the countryside, where do you want to go to anyway?"**

"**Tokyo, Gakuen Alice."** I expected her to ask me what is Gakuen Alice because not many people know of its existence, at least not someone from the countryside.

But to my great surprise, instead of asking she flinched a little and quickly composed herself and restrained herself not to show any reaction.

"**Tokyo…?"** She smiled at me and struggled to say that line. She paused and then after a while told me the direction of the city and how to walk back towards it.

"**Do you think you will be fine?" **She asked.

I just remembered I had a leg injury, _how could I make my way back like that? Maybe I do need her help to head back. _He grimaced as he looked at his leg. His eyes bulged out under the mask when he saw his leg was in a perfectly fine state, no injuries, no cuts, no blood, and no nothing.

I gave a small nod, braced myself on the ground to stand up. I started turning around and walking away from her.

After a moment of thought I turned around slightly to look at her at an angle, and whispered a barely audible **"Arigatou."**

"**You're welcomed."** She smiled at me radiantly, she said after some thinking, **"What's your name?"**

"**Natsu_..me"_**This time I let out an inaudible whisper towards the end. _Why am I so stupid? I'm not supposed to give stranger my real name! Dammit…I lost my guard towards her. _

But as I glanced back slightly when I saw her looking confused. _It's okay; it didn't look like she caught it. _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Huh…? His name is Natsu…weird." _

**_To be contniued..._**


	2. So the story begins…

_Sorry I took so long to update but it is not because I am lazy. _

_Okay…Maybe I am lazy but it was because my keyboard and mouse isn't working (I know it is weird) and if you are wondering how I am able to update now it s because I am using my laptop._

_Apologies_

Daisy xxx 

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Chapter 1 – So the story begins…**

Ruka was getting worried. For several days his best friend seemed to be in a daze, by looking at his eyes he seemed to be thinking deeply about something. He has been acting like this ever since he got back from his last mission, _what on earth happened to him during that time? He doesn't seem to be injured. _

"**Natsume?"**

No answer.

**"Natsume…"**

No answer.

"**NATSUME!" **Ruka finally yelled out. And he saw Natsume's head giving a little jolt due to the shock.

"**No need to shout, Ruka." **

**"I called you three times, what's wrong?"**

"**Nothing." **He replied. Ruka knew better than this but he decided not to anger his best friend by pursuing the subject, he will talk when he feels like it.

_How did that thunderbolt disappear? How did my leg get healed? Was it because of that girl? Is she an Alice too?_

He continued to walk towards his classroom with his best friend following close behind him, looking at him with concerned eyes.

They walked into the classroom. Usually everyone would turn their direction towards the two boys as they banged the door open. However, this time no one paid attention to them. They all huddled in a circle around the front bench.

Slightly confused of the situation the two boys slowly made their way to the big circle enveloped around a certain person…Imai Hotaru.

"**Wah…Hotaru, she's so pretty!"**

"**Not fair!"**

"**Girls, are you jealous?"**

"**I would kill to look like her!"**

"**I would kill to go out with her!"**

"**Is this the friend you always mention?"**

"**So this is your best friend?" **

"**Hey, does she have a boyfriend?"**

"**Can you send a love letter to her for me?"**

Ah…they get it now, they were huddled around a picture that Hotaru received.

_At breakfast they saw Imai Hotaru receiving a letter from the robot. Although she is often emotionless, they saw the glint of happiness in her eyes when she looked at the name of the person who had sent her this letter._

_When she opened it in class a picture dropped out and one of her classmate picked it up and when she saw the picture and shrieked others gathered around her thus…the situation now._

"**Have you guys finished getting your idiot germs all over it yet?"** she said, she was rather annoyed. She then started shooting all those people with her infamous Baka gun and everyone flew to different direction of the room. The only two that did not get hurt started sweat dropping, _"she sure is evil."_

Natsume pulled his hands out from his pockets and started bending down slowly to pick the picture from the floor. The person who was holding it dropped it when he got shot. I wonder what's all the fuss about. He thought as he slowly turned over the picture with Ruka peeking over his shoulder to catch a glimpse. Ruka let out a gasp whilst Natsume's eyes widened.

The picture showed an extremely stunning girl with long brown hair down to her waist. She was sitting under a tree, her legs stretched out and her back leaned against the tree, her eyes had an essence of distance in them as she looked at the few clouds in the clear sky, she looked so serene, she had a sense of faraway beauty about her, she seemed to differ from others. Not only was she stunning, she also seemed to be awfully familiar to Natsume…THAT girl.

Natsume looked at Hotaru straight in the eyes, his expression showed interest and was absolutely serious.

"**Who is she?" **

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_School is so boring._ Mikan thought as she yawned. She looked out of the window; _I wonder what Hotaru is doing right now.She hasn't replied to my letter, I wonder if she has received it? _

Sakura Mikan, a student 14 years of age and is soon turning into 15. She's a perfect role model for fellow classmates and juniors. Athletic, intelligent (although she doesn't seem to act like it), sociable and has lots of friends, favored by most teachers, extremely popular due to her beauty and great personality, which also earned her lots of admirers, a fact that most girls are jealous about but she remained absolutely oblivious.

Her mind started drifting off until she fell asleep. When she woke up she realized she was late for her part-time job.

2 years ago, when her grandpa died due to old age she felt emptier than ever. Her best friend left her when she was 10 years old. All the people she cared about had left her, her parents died when she as still little.

She decided to dwell in school and work to fight the loneliness, even though she could easily depend on the money she got from her grandpa's will if she spent it wisely. However, she still decided to apply for a part time job. It allowed her to spend more extravagantly from time to time. It allowed her to forget about her loneliness, to try to fill the hole they left her with their sudden departure. The truth is, ever since the two most important people in her life left her she decided to lock her true emotions deep within her. She didn't want people to see her looking sad so she covered it up by being ultra-cheerful which can often be mistaken as being hyperactive. Her real emotions were bottled up.

She started making her usual way back to her house, it was isolated from the rest of the houses in the village. She stopped in her tracks when she looked at the people staring at her and making their way towards her.

_Flashback _

She cancelled the thunderbolt heading towards the unknown boy, also known as "Natsu"

"Little girl, stay out of this."

_"Who are you?"_

_"Don't butt in our business! Go away and I'll spare your life."_

_"That I can't do. It's against my morals."_

_"Then you shall die because of your stupid morals, idiotic girl."_

_The man looked at her, she cancelled his Alice and she seemed confident that she'll win._

_"Fine, you'll pay for this."_

_"Whatever." She gave a slight smirk as she turned around._

_End of Flashback_

**"Ah…so you kept to your promise. And I see you have brought quite a few people with you. Are you THAT scared of me?"**

The man couldn't stand her provoking and they all charged at her.

Within the gaps of a few minutes she looked down at the heap of men on the floor.

**"Baka. Can't even beat a girl half your age, and to think that you have even bought others with you."** She said mockingly at the unconscious bunch of men. She picked up her abandoned shopping bags and made her way back to her house. I guess I dug myself a hole, better alert my senses.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The class started slowly standing up and dusting their uniform after the received the impact from Hotaru's Baka Gun, which was once quoted by her that she made it especially for her idiotic best friend.

"**Wow…even Natsume is interested in this girl!"**

"**How unusual!"**

"**I'm so jealous of her."**

"**I, as the president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club will not let this girl get into the lives of my beloveds."**

"**Sumire, is pretty obvious that you can't compete with her."**

"**Shut up Koko!" **(Authoress: Sumire, DON'T YOU DARE TELL 'MY' KOKO TO SHUT UP!)

Ruka shot a curious glance at Natsume whilst Hotaru looked slightly amused, this is THE Natsume who is never interested in ANY girls and to think that he is interested in her best friend who he has never seen before…she smirked.

"**Why do you care, Hyuuga?"**

"**Don't ask. Just answer."**

"**Why should I?" **She answered his glare with her own glare. His appeal obviously doesn't work against this girl; she's too different from the rest of the girls who would have run a mile by now.

"**Fine. I'll give you 500 rabbits."**

"**Deal."** She smirked even more; after all, she just made the famous Hyuuga Natsume give in to her.

"**She's my best friend since we were 6 years old."**

"**Her name?"**

"**Sakura Mikan." **

And he seemed to be deep in thought after that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day…

"**Sorry class. I have an errand to run so I will disappear for a day or two."**

"**What you doing?" **asked a curious student.

"**A s-e-c-r-e-t."**

"**Adieu, I leave the rest up to you." **Narumi said as he smiled at the pitiful substitute teacher, crying on the floor but no one cared.

Anna and Nonoko instantly flocked to Koko.

"**Where is he going?"** Anna asked the grinning Koko.

"**Seems like we are going to have a new transfer student…he's gone to pick that person up." **

Everyone gasped.

"**I heard that whoever it is has a powerful Alice." **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**I'm so excited to see her."** Narumi exclaimed happily as he stretched his arms and breathed in the fresh air of the countryside.

"**It might not be so easy you know. She might not want to come."** Misaki answered.

"**Why are you here?"** Narumi was puzzled. **"Where's Noda-sensei. He should be here because she will be in the Special Abilities class."**

"**Because he's gone to another time travel and the school is scared that you will do something dodgy to her." **Misaki said as he raised an eyebrow at him.

"**Why would I want to do that?"** Narumi grinned, slightly evilly.

"**Whatever." **Misaki looked away, uncomfortable with Narumi's expression. **"Anyway, we are here now."** He said as they stopped in front of a small school.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Can the lesson be anymore dull? She thought as she yawned for what seemed to be the umpteenth time; she was starting to get on the teacher's nerve.

However, she was saved from a scolding when the door slid open to show a middle-aged teacher.

"**Ms Sakura, you are wanted in the faculty room."**

"**Hai."** She slowly made her way out of the room as people stared at her, wondering what this could be about.

I wonder what this is about. Somehow, I have a bad feeling. My eye's been twitching since this morning.

"**Ah, Mikan-chan,"** the headmaster smiled as she saw the girl making her way through the room. She bowed respectfully at the headmaster and greeted him, "Ohayo, Headmaster."

"**Do you mind if we speak to her privately?" **She heard a foreign voice and she turned to see who it was. She saw two strangers in front of her, one with long blonde hair and another one with cropped black hair, they looked like they were in their twenties. Somehow…she felt this is heading towards a bad direction. Maybe that's the bad omen I have been feeling.

Still…I have to be polite towards them.

She bowed towards them and said, **"Ohayo." **

Both of them bowed slightly in return, **"Ohayo, Sakura-san." **Huh…he knows my name. She felt confused when she looked at the smiling face of the blonde man.

"**Take a seat. We would like to talk to you so make yourself comfortable." **

She obliged and felt tense; she didn't like the way this is heading.

"**We are representatives of Gakuen Alice."**

She was right because this was the bad omen she has been feeling.

"**We would like you to join us." **The black-haired man cut off.

"**You have a rare Alice and it will be best if you come with us. You need to be protected."**

Mikan stood up,** "I'm sorry, I don't know what you are talking about and I don't even know what an Alice is, let alone having one." **

"**Sakura Mikan."** She felt tense when they said her full name.

"**We know that you are fully aware of your own Alice and the power it can bring, and you know fine well that many people will be after you." **

"**In fact, that's the reason why we are here. We have found out that the Anti-Alice is after you and it seemed like you have fought them off when they tried to get you. They found out your Alice when you used your powers against them, no? We know that you know."**

"**Sorry but I refuse. I do not know what you are on about and I do not wish to know either. Thank you for taking your time with me." **She turned to leave.

"**Wait!"**

"**I think it is for your best interest that someone like me does not enter this school." **She bowed and headed out of the school.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She keeps thinking about what just happened as she walked back home to seek refuge. She promised that she will never step foot inside the Gakuen Alice, it was a promise she kept for the sake of her dead parents, they told her that she must never ever set foot inside the school. Even though she knew that it was a bad omen she still felt as if the danger is not yet over. It would be disastrous if the school knows my powers.

She stopped in her tracks when she realized that a large group of men circled around her. She was about to fight them when someone whipped them. Seems like the two men have been following her since she walked out of school.

"**Narumi, you stole my whip beans again!"**

"**Hehe…gomen."**

She took the chance to run away to the forest and caught her breath in a secluded spot but when she heard an evil laugh she looked around her. _Oh no!_

Maybe she ran away from the Anti-Alice but this is scarier. This part of the forest is infamous for the bad people that dwell in it. She wanted to run but her feet seemed to have rooted itself to the earth below her feet.

"**Hey, you are pretty for a little girl."** A man said whilst smirking and the rest of his gang started grinning evilly. She started stepping back in fear. There's so much she could do to defend herself but it seems like she's too scared to do anything. She tripped over on a rock and fell backwards, hitting the back of her head.

"**Please…don't."** She whispered.

The man smirked wider and he pinned her to the ground while 10 or more men started crowding around her. When she finally found her voice she screamed from the bottom of her lungs.

No matter how much she struggled she couldn't get out of the man's hold. She wanted to use her powers but they failed her when she needed it. She looked at the man grinning as his hand tried to make its way up her top, she bit her lip because she knew there's nothing she could do.

"**Get away from her!" **A man shouted.

The whole group turned around and they saw a blonde man, he looked furious. He used his whip and they all scattered off. When he made sure that they were gone he looked pityingly at the girl.

"**Are you okay?" **She looked at him, stunned but then something clicked. What's the point of living? No one's there for her anymore. They all left her. She can't even take care and protect herself. No one would know if she's gone, even if they did no one would even care, and she definitely did not want to go to Gakuen Alice.

She stood up and ran at top speed back to her house, the man could not catch up with her but he knew where she's heading.

She banged the front door open and ran straight to the kitchen. After rummaging through all the drawers she finally found what she wanted. _A knife never looked so appealing to her._

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes; she placed the blade on her wrist and started pressing it harder against the skin. _I guess it's the best choice._

"**NO!"** She jumped in surprise out the sudden outburst of the noise and dropped the offending knife. She turned around to see that the two men have finally caught up with her. The blonde haired man ran up to her and hugged her whilst the other one just stared out her, pleadingly.

"**Don't. There are better solutions." **She looked into his eyes and she suddenly let go of her emotions and started bawling and crying at his chest as she hugged him closer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The following day…**

A teenage girl who had a slight scruffy look looked at the two men. She had put her hair down even though she usually tie it up into two high pigtails, her hair was slightly fuzzy, her clothes were crumpled, she had an odd bruise here and there and her eyes were tinged red but it didn't make her beauty faze at all. **"Do you mind if I just take care of some business."**

They smiled and nodded. They took her luggage into the limo and followed her. First she went to her school to bid her farewells. Her classmate looked sad to see her go and they promised that they would write to her.

She used the money that Gakeun Alice gave her so that her grandpa's grave would be attended regularly. She gave some money to Hotaru's parents to help her take care of her house and she gave some to fund her old school.

Her last stop was the resting place of an important family member.

"**Ji-chan, take care while I'm not here. Wish me luck and I hope I will see you again." **She stared sadly at his grave; she seemed to act as if she will never see him again.

"**I love you, forever and always, my dear Ji-chan."** She smiled as a few tears slipped out.

She walked back to the limo just outside the graveyard where the two men were waiting for her.

"**Ready?" **Narumi smiled.

She gave a mere nod.

"**You'll like your classmates." **Misaki added.

She didn't respond, she has more important things on her mind.

They knew why she didn't want to go. They weren't sure of the reasons behind it but they knew that the high authorities are interested in her as well as the Anti-Alice. That's why they wasted no time in getting her before the Anti-Alice does. "_I hope she will be fine,"_ they both thought.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Flame me and I'll…(aims Baka Gun). Please review!**


	3. The Start of Something Terrible

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gakuen Alice and never will.**

**P.S I will not repeat this again so get this disclaimer in your head. **

Anyone who is a fan of Indie Rock, be sure to check out Razorlight (my fave band.)

Sorry if this chapter disappoints you, my eyes twitching (I had a total of 4-5 hours sleep for the past two nights.)

And not so long ago I collapsed on my sofa due to over-exhaustion.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 3 – The Start of Something Terrible**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

If there is one thing Class B of the middle branch is famous and most capable of it is definitely gossiping.

"**Koko, did you hear? Our new classmate is coming today."**

"**I heard the teacher say that it is a girl."**

Nonoko joined in, **"I heard someone say that they saw her coming out of the car last night when they looked out of the window."**

Whilst the class joined in their babbling and added the pieces of information they knew a certain boy decided to confront a girl, known as Imai Hotaru.

Meanwhile, the raven-haired girl sat in her own seat, lost in her own thoughts.

She was worried about her best friend, because Hotaru just realized that the letter was written to her almost 2 months ago, and lots of things could have happened during that time.

_I haven't seen you for a long time Hotaru; send me a picture of yourself. _

Hotaru sighed. Even though she hated to admit it, she missed her airhead of a best friend.

"**Oi."** A cold voice broke her from her thoughts.

The class watched for free entertainment.

"**This best friend of yours,"** she looked at him, **"she's an Alice, isn't she?"**

Hotaru froze on the spot. _How did he know?_

The class gasped.

She looked at the floor to avoid eye contact, **"What are you talking about? If she was an Alice she would be in this school by now."**

Natsume gave her an I-don't-believe-you look.

The conversation was cut short when Narumi decided to come in with the new student. _Hotaru has never been so thankful in her life. _

Hotaru sighed in relieve whilst Natsume cursed **"tch"** due to frustration and the class looked at the new student but they couldn't see her properly.

The girl looked down at the floor, she didn't want to meet anyone's stare. She had long hair but it was a bit disheveled and fuzzy and it covered her face so they can't really distinguish her features.

Her uniform looked a bit untidy. Her shirt is tucked out of her skirt (you can see it hanging out beneath the blazer) and her blazer is unbuttoned and her tie was hanging loosely around her neck.

"**Meet your new classmate, Sakura Mikan."**

Everyone gasped and Natsume's eyes widened.

"**Mikan"** Hotaru said quietly but it made Mikan looked at her, **"Hotaru?"** she whispered.

But the state of her made the class wonder. They just thought she was being arrogant by not looking at them directly but her face that she was hiding…her face was pale and she had a big bruise on her leg and a small one on her right cheek and her eyes radiate _'fear'_.

They were all thinking of the same thing but no one was dense and insensitive enough to say it, except for one…

"**Is she like this when you found her, sensei?" **

Narumi was stuck with what to say and Mikan quickly looked down and mumbled, **"Excuse me." **And she quickly walked out of the door.

Narumi looked worriedly at her retreating figure then the door slammed tightly shut.

_It must have been a sensitive subject. _The class thought.

Well, at least Hotaru doesn't have to worry about her anymore. Mikan is just in front of her. But then, nothing good will come out of this situation.

Because Hotaru knew her best friend swore never to step a foot inside the Academy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Have you heard that the new student locked herself in her room. She hasn't come out for the past week. The teachers are getting really worried about her."

Hotaru flinched as she heard those words during her walk in the corridor.

Yuu who was at her side the whole time asked her, **"You are her best friend. Why don't you comfort her?"**

She looked emotionless but Yuu knew that she was worried, **"Because how can I do that if I don't know what's wrong with her."**

**"You can find out. Maybe Koko knows something."**

He didn't even finish his sentence. Hotaru has already left him and took off with her Duck Scooter. The first thing she did when she reached the classroom was to confront Koko.

She was determined, she didn't even notice that the class was watching her every move.

She took out her Baka Gun and aimed it Point Blanc at Koko.

"**What's wrong with Mikan?"**

Koko scratched his head nervously.

"**I don't know…" **Hotaru placed the gun even closer to his head, if that's even possible. Koko was pushed to answer her. **"But all I know what's that she was about to commit suicide if Narumi didn't stop her."**

Hotaru dropped her Baka Gun due to the shock.

The class couldn't believe what they heard. From the picture they saw they couldn't believe that she would do that. _She looked…happy. _

Hotaru turned around and rushed out of the classroom at once. She continued searching until she found who she was looking for.

**"Narumi-sensei, tell me what happened to Mikan."**

Her face was blank but somehow Narumi felt frightened by it.

**"Very well, seeing that she's your best friend maybe you could do something."**

**"When we found her she was about to be gang raped and then she tried to commit suicide but I stopped her."**

Hotaru couldn't believe what she's hearing. But she knew Mikan well, Mikan wouldn't seek death just for that reason, there must be something else and that just helped her to that conclusion.

**"Narumi-sensei, please excuse me from lessons today."**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Knock Knock…**the door creaked open by itself.

Hotaru walked into the room to find it bathing in absolute darkness.

The curtains were shut closed and the atmosphere of the room in general was…gloomy.

She walked through the room with only one aim…

A trembling figure could be seen rocking herself on her bed.

The wooded floor creaked, making the trembling figure look up at its culprit.

"**H-Hotaru?"**

**"Mikan."**

Hotaru walked up to her slowly and when she got there she hugged Mikan around the head.

"**I know." **Hotaru said simply to answer the question in Mikan's head.

"**Hotaru…"**

And Mikan started crying her heart out on Hotaru's shoulder.

"**You don't have to keep it to yourself anymore."**

**"H-Hotaru, it's just that since you and Grandpa left me it seems like my whole existence has no purpose. I can't even protect myself."**

"**Mikan…"** Hotaru wiped the tears away on her face.

**"I just didn't want to continue living like that."**

"**I-I don't want to be alone anymore."** She cried even more.

Once again Hotaru held her head and brought her down to weep on her shoulder.

**"It's okay. I'm here now."**

Those simple words re-assured every worry in Mikan's head.

_It's okay now. Everything is okay, she can live how she wants to…for now._

And that night, Mikan stopped crying because she found what she was looking for.

_The hole that she felt was slowly filling up again._

_The emptiness that she felt was slowly easing away._

_Because now she knows that she's not alone._

Mikan held onto Hotaru's hand tighter as they slept next to each other on her bed.

_But what would happen if they take her away…it would leave her feeling emptier than ever. _

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	4. A Secret

**Random Facts from "The Queen of Randomness"** –

**If you get stranded in the middle of an ocean you should never drink the sea water because it will make you more de-hydrated and you will die. **

**What you should do instead is catch a fresh fish, cut it open and drink its blood. **

**Don't ask why I know that!**

_(It might save your life one day – who knows, touch wood.)_ 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 4 – A Secret**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The class looked at the smiling girl in front of them.

**"Sorry about before hand. I'll introduce myself again. My name is Sakura Mikan."**

And her smile got broader.

_This is the Mikan we knew from the picture we saw. The class all thought. _

"**What's her Alice and star rank, Narumi-sensei?" **Sumire asked.

**"She's a Special Star but I don't know Alice she has."**

The class looked at Mikan curiously.

**"Only the higher authorities knows – it's a classified file, all I know is that she is in the Special Abilities type."**

They really want to know what Alice she has. _What you don't know makes you want to know more. _

**"Also, it would be for your benefit to know that she's your new Honor and Top student and part of the School Committee alongside with Natsume."**

"**Natsume, you are going to be her partner." **Narumi said and then turned his attention to Mikan, **"Mikan, sit yourself next to him." **

"**Adieu class, today's a free lesson."**

Yuu asked incredulously, **"Again!" **

**But Narumi just ignored him flat-out. **_Narumi is such a lazy teacher. Yuu thought. _

Mikan walked over to her seat obediently. As she placed her stationery on her desk a hand reached for her shoulder, **"Eep,"** she screeched and literally jumped up.

Natsume raised an eyebrow at her. _(She's still scared after 'the incident'.)_

"**Sorry…hehe."** Mikan grinned nervously.

"**Oi, what's your Alice?"**

The class turned their attention to her, waiting for her answer.

She gave them a mysterious smile,** "Secret."**

Natsume's anger rose a bit. **"If you don't want your future school life to be miserable then go to the Northern Forest and come back otherwise there will be dire consequences." **_He wanted to find out this way. _

**"I don't want to waste my time. I have better things to do."**

Mikan wasn't at all affected by his threat. _She knew fine well if she wants to she can go there and back within 15 seconds or maybe even less than thsat…now what fun would that be? _

"**Why don't you find out with your own strength if you want to know?"** Mikan said as she stood up to leave the room.

"**Or don't you know how to?"** She finished as she closed the classroom door behind her.

Natsume didn't know why but instead of feeling angry he felt more…curious.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**Koko, why don't you mind-read her and find out what Alice she has?" **Anna whispered.

A whole group has gathered to plan on how to find out. They were all eyeing up the brunette who was next to Hotaru fixing her inventions, whilst she was there, reading.

"**It didn't work."** Koko answered after a moment or two.

The whole group looked disappointed.

To be honest, the whole class has been trying out different ideas to pry the answer out of Mikan…but none of them worked.

"**Maybe she wants to keep it a secret on purpose,"** Yuu tried to reason and stop their attempts.

"**Hotaru is her best friend, maybe she knows."** Nonoko suddenly said.

The rest of the class murmured an agreement.

Yuu sweat dropped. _No one listened to me. _

The whole class gathered around Hotaru's desk (except for Ruka and Natsume at the back of the room who was eavesdropping the whole time.)

Hotaru merely looked up, **"What is it?"** She said as she continued to fix her inventions.

The group decided to push Yuu out of the group.

**"Eh…you see…they were wondering if you knew what Mikan-chan's Alice is. Since well…you are her best friend."**

"**Yes I do but what do you want." **Hotaru said blankly. Mikan noticed how hope flickered on her classmates' eyes. Mikan giggled softly…she saw this coming, Hotaru was their last resort.

In fact Hotaru was waiting for this chance to make some money out of it.

"**Can you please tell us?" **Anna said when she gained enough confidence.

"**I'll give you a hint but you will have to pay me."**

The class sweat dropped, **"Ah…Okay." **Anna said unsurely.

"**Make a paycheck to my bank account." **

More sweat drops.

"**None of your Alices will work against her." **

The class looked at her blankly.

"**What? That's the clue you wanted now stop annoying me so I can finish the invention." **Hotaru said, she was annoyed and she took out her Baka Gun and aimed it at them…they quickly moved away from her desk.

This time Natsume stepped forward in front of them with a fireball in his hand. **"Spit it our now or else."**

"**Or else what?"** Mikan raised an eyebrow at him.

"**Or else you would be a roasted turkey."** Hotaru said blankly.

Mikan laughed and then shot a playful glare at Hotaru, **"So you are calling me a turkey now?"**

"**It's better than idiot."**

"**Well I guess so but still…"**

The two girls continued their conversation as if Natsume wasn't even there. The rest of their class was fearing for their safety because their ignorance of Natsume's presence has hurt his ego.

Suddenly a fire ring is formed around the two of them, they continued bickering a little while before they realized that they were surrounded by fire and reacted, when they did notice they weren't even scared.

Mikan clicked her fingers and the fire just vanished.

"**Who knew he had this violent streak within him?" **Mikan said to Hotaru whilst grinning.

Hotaru just looked at Natsume, **"I told you your Alice wouldn't work against her." **

"**Can't you just tell us what your Alice is!" **Yuu said suddenly as his curiosity of Mikan peeked up.

Mikan took a look at all her classmates and they all looked at her as if begging her for the answer too.

"**Geez…why is everyone so interested anyway?"**

"**Okay…it's nullification."**

"**At least one of them is anyway."** Mikan muttered under her breathe.

"**What did you just say?" **Natsume raised an eyebrow at her.

**"Nothing."**

Hotaru smirked at her best friend and gave her a playful glare.

_Maybe Mikan's a better liar than she thought she was._

Hotaru wasn't planning on telling her classmate the _whole truth _anyway.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Her classmates accepted her presence and she made lots of friends. But then, something brought her back to some bad memories.

It was early in the morning, for once she is not late for class and she walked into the classroom to find that no one is there. She shrugged it off.

Her classmates started piling into the classroom a little while before the bell rang and she decided to take out her school books and so on.

"**Oh Shoot…I forgot to bring my homework. Hotaru…I'll be back." **Mikan waved to her friend. She wasn't watching where she was going so when she opened the classroom door to go out she bang into a certain boy and making him fall on top of her.

"**Oi…watch where you going." **Natsume growled at the person who made him fall. But when he took the chance to look at the person it shocked him.

The figure beneath him was shivering and he saw the fear in her eyes.

She pushed him off her violently, **"GET OFF ME!" **

Mikan then backed up against the wall and her figure started trembling. Natsume felt guilty when she started crying…but he didn't even know what he did wrong.

The class looked at Mikan. They felt sorry for her by looking at her state; they didn't even know what triggered her.

Some people who just came in thought Natsume tried to do something…indecent to her…because it looked that way so they gave Natsume a hard glare.

Hotaru sighed, closed her book and walked up to Mikan. She stroked her back, **"Don't worry. Let's go to the hospital." **

And they both walked out of the hospital.

It took for the rest of the class to snap out of their daze.

"**What did she think she was doing? Natsume didn't even do anything wrong."** Sumire snapped.

"**Maybe something happened to her before she came here."** Anna suggested.

Koko looked at Natsume, he was resting with his head on his hand and his elbow on the desk. He looked bored but Koko knew what he was thinking about.

"**Natsume, it wasn't your fault but it wasn't really her fault either."**

And then Koko turned to Sumire with a sad look and looked down, "**And you shouldn't blame it on her either. She had a hard time."**

Natsume looked at him, threatening him to give him an answer…he was thinking deeply about what triggered her to be like that because his conscience wouldn't stop bugging him.

Koko stuttered, not sure if it is something he should share,** "This is what I read off Hotaru. Well…um…you see…before she got here…Narumi sensei….saved her when a gang…tried to….r..rape her!"** He managed to say the last line with much difficulty.

"**And the situation you two were in kind of reminded her of it."** Koko concluded.

The room was covered in a sad aura for a while and no one had the courage to speak.

They felt their judgment has been too harsh on Mikan.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**In the Hospital…**_

Hotaru handed her a cup of water that Mikan thankfully took from her and drank it.

Hotaru looked at her best friend with a pair of apologetic eyes, **"You know it's okay, they aren't bad people."**

Mikan looked back at her guiltily, **"I'm sure they are, but still…I felt scared and insecure." **

When Mikan came back with Hotaru to the classroom all of her classmates rushed up to her.

"**Are you okay Mikan?"**

"**Do you feel better?"**

"**Mikan, It's okay."**

Mikan looked at them and said bluntly,** "So you know?"**

It was more like a statement.

The room was covered in silence once again.

She walked straight up to Natsume and bowed down.

**"I'm really sorry, Hyuuga-san."**

_All of them are nice people, I'm sure they wouldn't hurt me. It was wrong of me to act like that…but it was my basic instinct. _

**"Whatever polka dots."**

_Polka dots…why do that ring a bell?_

_That reminds me…I'm wearing polka dots pants today!_

"**PERVERT!"** Mikan exclaimed as she whacked Natsume at the back of his head.

The class restrained the both of them from starting a fight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Okay, the beginning chapters are just to build up the story and the characters' relationships.**_

**_Everything about Mikan has an explanation, including why she's treated this well in this school and why she doesn't want to come in the first place and so on. Also, what happened to her before she came helps with later story plots. And her secret isn't that easy to work out (mwahahahahaha) also there are a lot of twists (some you probably won't see it coming at all!)_**

_**The drama and so on comes later and I can assure you, from all the things that I have plotted in my mind it WILL be full of suspense but then…**_

_This will be "**in hiatus"** for a while because the school term is starting and I don't think I will have the time to continue this during school time…and it probably will be quite hard to upload - I go to school abroad. I'm sorry and please understand._

_**Again, sorry – I will update a.s.a.p.**_

_**Daisy xxx**_

_**Please don't give up on me and this story. (Cries waterfall)**_

_**Be patient – "Patience is a Virtue".**_

**_In the words of Arnold Schwarzenegger from "The Termintor" (which I haven't actually watched – sweatdrops.)_**

"_**I'LL BE BACK!" **_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
